


Late night edging

by Psychedelidiii



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychedelidiii/pseuds/Psychedelidiii
Summary: This is my very first smut and my very first fanfiction! I'm likely to flip but I hope you like it anyway! I'm also typing this on my phone so it may be a little hard to read so sorry in advance!
Relationships: Google/female reader
Kudos: 14





	Late night edging

It was a late Friday night and almost all the lights in y/n's house were off, except for the master bedroom. A simple bedside lamp illuminated the room, the soft light shimmering off the skin of y/n as salty sweat dripped from her body. Her hips dipped and swayed fluidly as she seeked her own pleasure. Her body was hot and her mind was hazy, she lived alone but she really wasn't alone.  
Sophisticated androids were becoming the norm and y/n finally gave into the curiosity of owning one. Ever since she had bought one though, she never seemed to get any time alone. As any sounds seemed to alert the bot and he would unintentionally cock block her. She thought about trying "things" with the Googledroid but he seemed to be bugged or something. He never seemed to get any task done correctly, and she was scared of trying out anything with him seeing as he couldn't do basic tasks.  
Y/n sighed as she sunk down further on her favorite toy, she couldn't seem to stop thinking about the android she named Mark. As nervous as he made her, she couldn't help but find him attractive. They had many different sizes and body types, but he was really the only one that stuck out to her, he looked so exotic. golden skin,and the softest dark brown hair.his body was muscular and stocky,his limbs thick and powerful.aside from the mostly blank stare,his facial features were breath taking.his lips full and enticing,voice mostly human and deep and smooth.it was almost sinful how much his voice affected her.but his eyes were unworldly.they were emotionless and yet so intense,y/n could never hold eye contact for more than a few seconds without blushing.his body was flawless, he'd become her favorite fantasy. She'd imagine him sneaking up behind her and just taking her over the couch or kitchen counter and just dominating her soft body.and his hands would roughly grab at everything he could reach while y/n would beg for release. Y/n read the manual front to back,she knew all of the adult activities he was capable of and that's one of the reasons,she started fantasizing about him in the first place.though she'd never ask for it outright.it felt too taboo to her. Y/n's thighs shook slightly and she bit back a moan, failing as she turned up the setting on her vibrator.her hand dipping down to her core to softly rub circles to her clit as her body leaned forward. Her face pressed into the pillow as her hips rocked onto the toy harder. Pushing the vibrator deeper into her soaked pussy, she gasped as it rubbed all the right places.  
In her pleasure dazed state she failed to hear her door behind her open. The sentient android watched her as she neared her climax. Mark was recently granted admin privileges, meaning he was now autonomous.since he gained these rights,he's gained more human emotions to better serve his owner. He watched his mistress pleasure herself with interest as he silently walked up from behind.  
When the bed dipped from sudden weight added from behind, y/n screamed and straightened up but before she could turn around, strong arms pressed her hot shaking body to a cold fleshy torso and a hand clamped over her mouth while an arm held her to the cool body. Goosebumps formed on her arms and the hair on her neck stood up as the familiar voice of her android rumbled into her ear.  
"Did I interrupt something?"  
Usually y/n would be irritated but the current situation she was in made her suffer and blush. His hand slowly moved her mouth to her right shoulder, fingertips softy tracing along the skin making her twitch at the teasing caressing. His arms grip remained firm around her waist, keeping her in place as the toy effortlessly slipped out of her dripping core. The buzzing noise, embarrassing her. But before y/n could say anything, the usually stiff android leaned in and nuzzled into her neck. "May I assist you y/n? Or would you like me to leave?" Y/n gulped and swore she could feel his smirk against her neck. She drew in a shaky breath as the arm wrapped around her waist released and traced dangerously close to where she wanted his hand most.  
She thought hard about it,was her android literally asking to service her in the middle of the night? Does that mean he actually wants to have sex or is he just programmed to do that?would he stopped if she asked?the questions swirled around in her head before she gave a nervous "Yes" y/n's body was overly aware of Marks as his left hand smoothly slipped downstairs, cupping her sex with a groan as he felt her wetness. She gasped softly as he gave her pussy a light squeeze,his fingers lightly rubbed her folds as his other arm continued to cage her body to his chest. Her hands immediately gripped his forearm and his fingers began to rub her folds a little more before focusing on her swollen clit. Y/n tried to keep quiet,being nervous about being vocal but after awhile,she was openly moaning and grinding against her android's hand.  
Y/n's eyes had flutterd closed when her eyes rolled back from the skillful hand and she leaned her head on Mark's shoulder and bit her lip in a poor attempt to keep the more embarrassing sounds from coming out. After a while she faintly heard Mark chuckle darkly from behind before he damanded for her to spread her legs for better access.she complied immediately,wanting more,she grinded against Mark, surprised to feel something hard press against her ass. The simple thought of him wanting her like that made her squirm in his grasp and her throbbing core clenched around nothing making her whine pitifully. But suddenly y/n felt an intense vibration on her clit and she immediately snapped her thighs shut and yelled.her voice raised a few octives from the inescapable pleasure. She thrashed in his grip and squeezed her legs as tightly as she could but the vibrations were too much for her to handle. She yelled incoherently and arched her back as her hips sloppily bucked to either get away or get more of the delicious torture before she finally screamed for him to stop.  
Mark laughed but didn't stop,he only turned down the intensity of his finger's vibrations. He then grazed his teeth on y/n's neck,earning a needy moan from his willing prisoner before coyly asking," was that too much for my needy little mistress?" Y/n gasped and blushed at Mark's words the vibrations were at the perfect intensity and his voice alone seemed to melt y/n into a form of sub space as she shakily nodded squeezing her eyes shut. She was so close to cumming,her walls twitched repeatedly but right before she was pushed into climax, Mark moved his hand away. Making y/n gasp out a needy no,she was so close to the edge she almost did cum from the friction of pressing her thighs together. She gave a pitiful cry and squirmed fruitlessly against the Google mechanism as he moaned and grounded his hips against her rear. After about a minute his fingers found her throbbing clit again and began to pulse against the nub at various speeds. Y/n shamelessly moaned as her body twitched from the pleasure before she was denied her release again, against her will. Irritated,y/n's hips involuntarily bucked into nothing before she finally snapped at Mark.  
"Stop that!" The android's laugh trailed off into a dark groan,his voice lowering in tone "I don't have to listen to you y/n..." Y/n's blood ran cold at the thought of being denied orgasm all together and left unsatisfied.right as she was about to say something though, Mark continued on " although,if you ask nicely...I'll may reconsider helping you out y/n."  
Y/n's face turned beet red but imediately she let out a string of pleas before her face was pushed roughly into the mattress.her head uncomfortably smooshed into her pillow."stay still." Mark said as the android slipped of the bed to discard of his blue jeans. Y/n didn't dare disobey,she eagerly awaited his next move until she felt him push her down flat,she could feel his length rest on the back of her thigh and arched her back while spreading her legs to offer better access while laying down.The android shifted his weight awkwardly above y/n without actually putting weight fully on her.she was unsure of what he wanted until she felt the head of his cock slowly push in,ripping a gasp from the human. marks legs layed on the outside of y/n's legs as he softly rocked his hips into her once again,his cock rubbed right into y/n's g-spot perfectly as his strong legs coaxed y/n's legs together drawing a wanton moan from the woman. His hand slipped under her back to her clit and huskily asked as he gave a particularly hard thrust "are you ready?" Y/n sheepishly nodded but Mark roughly pulled her head back by the hair but in the same voice said "use your words y/n...".  
Y/n was flustered but quickly spat out a yes before the air was crushed out of her from the Google mechanism's weight.Mark released her hair with a moan and propped himself up with his right elbow as his forehead pressed into y/n's shoulder.he then, set a brutal pace leaving y/n breathless while turning the vibrations on in his fingers and member. Making y/n thrash and moan brokenly beneath him. Within minutes y/n came hard with a long,drawn out scream. Her walls gripped and spasmed around his cock as he fucked her through her orgasm until she was twitching from overstimulation. Y/n almost immediately passed out, the android rolled off of y/n and pulled her close before going into sleep mode to join her. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this in a hour...I hope my senpais never see this⊙﹏⊙


End file.
